


Zamieszanie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, ale i tak raczej serio, dzieciństwo, headcanon od czapy, i potrzebowałam, ćwiczenia literackie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie, czyli co się działo, kiedy Avallac'h postanowił się przekonać, co też wyrosło w rezerwowym projekcie. Poza tym, jak to u mnie, miejsce, żeby upchnąć headcanon.Z dedykacją dla Fredzel, bo częściowo zainspirowane wymianą komentarzy (ale śmichów chichów z 500+ tym razem nie będzie i w ogóle raczej serio).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fredzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzel/gifts).



> Pisanie zajęło mi prawie miesiąc i obawiam się, że widać, że po drodze straciłam serce do tego tekstu, ale mimo wszystko i tak uważam, że odniosłam jakiś rodzaj zwycięstwa (nad sobą? nad bohaterami? no, nad kimś/czymś w każdym razie).

\- Nie, Caranthirze - matka była nieubłagana. - Nie możesz się znów bawić się z ludzkimi dziećmi. I tak zbyt często pozwalam ci się z nimi zadawać. To służba, nie towarzystwo.

\- Ale mi się nudzi… - zaprotestował chłopiec.

\- To zajmij się czymś konstruktywnym - prychnęła kobieta, po czym zadała pytanie, które zawsze padało przy podobnych okazjach. - Odrobiłeś już lekcje?

\- Odrobiłem. Możesz sama sprawdzić, jeśli mi nie wierzysz.

Matce na chwilę zabrakło konceptu, ale po chwili wpadła na nowy pomysł.

\- To może zaczniesz nowy temat?

\- Nie mogę. Pani Urwen powiedziała, że jeśli zacznę od razu, wszystko mi się zacznie mieszać, a w ogóle to jest coś, na czym ojciec zna się najlepiej, a ojca przecież ciągle nie ma. Jeszcze nie wrócił ze zgromadzenia.

Być może matka by coś wymyśliła, ale niemowlę, które trzymała na rękach, znów zakwiliło. Zaczęła je miarowo kołysać.

\- Znajdź sobie w końcu jakieś sensowne zajęcie i przestań mnie denerwować - zwróciła się do Caranthira. - Inaczej twój braciszek nigdy nie zaśnie. Idź do siebie i coś poczytaj.

Chłopiec rzeczywiście poszedł do siebie, ale czytać nie miał zamiaru. Nie to, że nie lubił, czasami trudno go było oderwać od lektury, ale dzisiaj już długo się uczył i miał ochotę na jakąś odmianę, a największą na zabawę z innymi dziećmi, choćby i ludzkimi. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie towarzystwo dla niego. Pomijając wszystkie inne względy, zwyczajnie denerwowało go to, że Dh'oinne dorastali szybciej i ludzcy rówieśnicy byli od niego sporo więksi. Kiedy się z nimi porównywał, czasami miał nawet wrażenie, że kurczy się, zamiast rosnąć. Rodzice tłumaczyli mu, że to przejściowe i kiedy dobije do dwudziestu lat, wystrzeli w górę, a jako trzydziestolatek prawdopodobnie będzie już wyższy niż wszyscy ludzie w majątku, ale wcale go to nie pocieszało. Trzydzieste urodziny były abstrakcyjnie odległe, poza tym prawdopodobnie będzie już wtedy daleko stąd, w mieście. Liczyło się tu i teraz, a teraz nie było wesoło.

Caranthir westchnął nad swoim marnym losem chłopca z folwarku na rubieży. Gdyby w majątku były jakieś inne małe elfy, nie byłoby problemu, tak się jednak złożyło, że wszyscy elfi pracownicy kontraktowi albo wcale nie mieli dzieci, albo były sporo starsze od Caranthira i już opuściły rodziny na stałe, a w najlepszym razie uczyły się w szkole z internatem. Jedynym nieletnim elfem w okolicy był jego młodszy brat Ondoher, który miał dopiero trzy miesiące i z punktu widzenia Caranthira nie nadawał się do niczego. W dodatku od kiedy się urodził, matka ciągle chodziła niewyspana i przemęczona, bo upierała się, żeby własnoręcznie robić przy nim prawie wszystko. Tylko do czasu do czasu oddawała go ojcu albo którejś z przyszywanych ciotek. Skutek był taki, że ciągle była zła i fuczała na wszystkich wokoło, a już najczęściej na pierworodnego. Caranthir czasem się bał, że matce już w ogóle na nim nie zależy. To już prędzej z ojcem można było się dogadać, tylko że on często był zajęty, no i kiedy się naprawdę rozgniewał, nie poprzestawał na fuczeniu. Ojciec potrafił go ukarać, czasami nawet zablokować czary, i to było okropne.

Zza ściany dobiegały dźwięki pozytywki. Caranthir pomyślał, że jego brat dał się wreszcie uspokoić. Ostrożnie wślizgnął się do pokoju. Tak jak przypuszczał, mały leżał w łóżeczku, ale wbrew temu, czego można się było spodziewać, wcale nie spał. Fikał nóżkami i gapił się na zwierzaczki z nakręcanej karuzelki, zawieszonej nad jego głową. Zdaniem Caranthira wszystkie te kręcące się stworki - wielkooka żaba, kolorowy ptak i bułany konik - wyglądały dość pokracznie, ale małemu wyraźnie się podobały. Caranthir obejrzał się na matkę w nadziei, że teraz będzie miała czas dla niego, ale elfka, która miała zamiar uśpić młodszego synka, sama zasnęła w fotelu. Chłopiec wiedział, że gdyby ją teraz obudził, byłaby zła.

Wycofał się. Był rozczarowany, ale pocieszył się myślą, że nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Skoro pani Urwen już z nim na dziś skończyła, matka spała, ojca nie było w domu, a pracownicy kontraktowi o tej porze prawdopodobnie nadzorowali robotę ludzi gdzieś w polu, mógł zrobić coś, co już od jakiegoś czasu chodziło mu po głowie, a czego dorośli zawsze mu zabraniali, bo mówili, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Wymknie się poza granice majątku, tylko kawałeczek, żeby sprawdzić, czy potrafi. Wróci, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz zejdzie do piwnicy, ale zwyczajnie, po schodach, i tam wyczaruje pierwszy portal. W pobliżu nie powinien się kręcić żaden Aen Elle, więc nikt nie wyczuje magii, nikt go nie przyłapie. Caranthir zbiegł po stopniach, zadowolony z pomysłu.

 

*

 

Coinneach wracał ze zgromadzenia wraz z czterema towarzyszami, metodą konwencjonalną, czyli konno. Skracanie i zwijanie przestrzeni, w którym celował, nie miało większego sensu w okolicy, gdzie blisko siebie znajdowały się majątki ziemskie, których właściciele zabezpieczali grunty barierami antyjednorożcowymi. Każda taka zapora zakłócała lokomocję magiczną i żaden czarodziej nie mógł być do końca pewny, czy po użyciu teleportacji wyląduje przed granicami własnej posiadłości, czy może gdzieś, gdzie wolałby nie zaglądać. Poza tym jazda konna, zwłaszcza przy tak korzystnej pogodzie, dobrze robiła Coinneachowi na nerwy, które dziś wymagały uspokojenia. Wprawdzie zgromadzenie przebiegło bez większych zakłóceń, można było nawet mówić o sukcesie, gdyż uczestnicy podjęli w końcu, po kilku dekadach odkładania, ważną decyzję dotyczącą budowy gościńca, ale później Coinneacha odnalazł posłaniec z wiadomością. Elf sam nie wiedział, czy uznać otrzymaną nowinę za dobrą, czy złą. Na pewno wydarzenia następowały szybciej, niż się spodziewał.

Gdy zbliżał się już do granic własnego majątku, jego uwagę przykuła mała figurka, która przycupnęła na drodze przy barierze. Coinneach poczuł ukłucie niepokoju i popędził konia. Figurka wstała i wybiegła mu na spotkanie. Teraz gospodarz nie miał już wątpliwości. Miał przed sobą własnego syna, który powinien być zupełnie gdzie indziej, a w każdym razie po drugiej stronie bariery. Gdyby był normalnym elfim chłopcem, w ogóle nie udałoby mu się otworzyć przejścia. Coinneach zacisnął zęby, by nie zakląć. Kiedy dotarł do dziecka, zeskoczył z konia. Musiał mieć w spojrzeniu coś strasznego, bo Caranthir cofnął się o krok.

\- To nie tak miało być! Przepraszam! - zawołał. - Chciałem wyjść tylko na chwilę, żeby sprawdzić, czy potrafię, i mi się udało, tylko że teraz nie umiem wrócić. Próbowałem i się nie otwiera. Ale nie chciałem zrobić nic złego!

Coinneach nie słuchał tłumaczeń. Myślał tylko o tym, co potrafiły zrobić jednorożce, gdy napotkały samotnego elfa, i jak kończyło się życie tych, których zraniły rogami. Jednorożce były władcami miejsc i czasów, obrażenia, które zadawały, też miały charakter czasowy. Ranny starzał się w przyspieszonym tempie. W ciągu tygodni, a czasem nawet dni marszczył się, niedołężniał i kurczył jak stuletni Dh'oine, wszystko to wśród powtarzających się paroksyzmów bólu. Coinneach tylko raz widział taki przypadek, ale to wystarczyło, by zapamiętał do końca życia. Na myśl, że jego syna mógł spotkać podobny los, stracił zimną krew. Zapragnął dać Caranthirowi taką nauczkę, by również nigdy nie zapomniał. Jedną ręką przytrzymał dziecko, drugą podniósł wysoko.

\- Jego matka pewnie się martwi - odezwał się jeden z jego podwładnych.

Coinneach opuścił rękę. Jego postępowanie nie było właściwe, dobrze, że tamci przypomnieli o swojej obecności, inaczej zrobiłby coś, czego by potem pożałował. Nie należało karać dzieci przy świadkach, a już na pewno nie należało stosować kar cielesnych, w każdym razie wobec elfich dzieci.

\- Policzymy się w domu - zapowiedział synowi.

Wsadził dziecko na konia, sam też usadowił się w siodle, po czym ruszyli. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i wykonał stosowny gest, podwójne zabezpieczenie przeciw jednorożcom, które nie potrafiły się posługiwać mową artykułowaną i, rzecz oczywista, nie miały też rąk zakończonych palcami. Caranthir siedział cicho jak trusia i nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę ojca, by podejrzeć, jak ten otwierał przejście. Gdy byli bezpieczni po drugiej stronie bariery, Coinneach odetchnął. Po chwili znów poczuł niepokój, ale tym razem, cudzy, odbity, nadchodzący wraz z komunikatem.

 _Coinneach? Coinneach?_ \- usłyszał w głowie głos swojej żony, która wyraźnie usiłowała się z nim skontaktować telepatycznie. - _Jesteś już w zasięgu?_

 _Jestem, Ethyllt_ \- odpowiedział. - _Czy coś się stało?_

_Widziałeś naszego syna?_

_Tak, jest ze mną, cały i zdrowy. Zajmę się wszystkim_.

Znów poczuł odbite emocje, ale tym razem ulgę.

_Dobrze. Czekam. Jak go zobaczę, to…_

_Nic, Ethyllt, niczym się nie martw. Powiedziałem, że biorę to na siebie._

Połączenie urwało się. Caranthir musiał wyczuć komunikację, bo poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Rozmawiałeś z mamą?

\- Tak - potwierdził Coinneach.

\- Bardzo się gniewa?

\- Bardziej się martwi. Powiedz mi, co ci przyszło do głowy? - spytał surowo ojciec. - Jak mogłeś tak ryzykować? Nie wiesz, co mogło ci się stać?

\- Ale ja chciałem wyjść tylko na chwilę! Myślałem, że z drugiej strony też otworzę barierę jak normalny portal.

\- Źle myślałeś. Bariery splata się z dwóch zupełnie różnych rodzajów zaklęć właśnie po to, żeby nie dało się ich łatwo otworzyć od zewnątrz. Gdyby można było je przebijać albo przeskakiwać siłą woli, równie dobrze moglibyśmy wcale ich nie stawiać. Poza tym otwieranie i zamykanie przejść to poważna sprawa, nie dla dzieci. Powiedziałem ci, że sam cię nauczę zaklęcia, kiedy przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Powiedz mi, synu, dlaczego musisz się tak bardzo spieszyć?

Caranthir milczał. Coinneach nie zadał pytania po raz drugi, w końcu było retoryczne. Znał odpowiedź, wiedział, że syn po prostu się nudzi. Może to by nie było złe, pomyślał, przypominając sobie o liście. Avallac'h o niczym takim nie wspominał, ale przecież czasem się zdarzało…

\- Co będzie w domu? - spytał z niepokojem chłopiec po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

\- A co się robi z elfem, który nie rozumie ostrzeżeń, zupełnie jakby był człowiekiem? Który popełnia głupstwa z pomocą magii?

\- Ale tato… - zaprotestował Caranthir łamiącym się głosem.

\- Panuj nad sobą. Trzeba ponosić konsekwencje własnych czynów.

\- Tym razem daruj. Już więcej tak nie zrobię. Już będę grzeczny - szybko obiecał chłopiec. - Daję słowo, że nie spróbuję wyjść za barierę bez waszej wiedzy.

Trudno było potraktować poważnie słowo dane przez dziecko, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach, i Coinneach jako ojciec miał prawo go nie przyjąć. Tylko czy odmowa aby na pewno była wychowawcza?

\- Jesteś pewien, że możesz mi dać słowo? - spytał poważnie. - Już ci kilka razy mówiłem, że nie wolno tego robić lekkomyślnie. Każda przysięga to nowa nić w splocie naszego losu. Gdy łamiemy słowo, nić się rwie, a to ściąga nieszczęście, które trudno sobie nawet wyobrazić. Dobrze się zastanów.

Chłopiec wyraźnie przejął się ostrzeżeniem, bo aż wstrzymał oddech. Coinneach nie dodał, że istniały sposoby, by dotrzymać słowa, a mimo to dopiąć swego, trzeba było tylko dobrze formułować tekst przysięgi. Każdy elf i tak dochodził do tego na własną rękę i lepiej, by to nastąpiło później, a nie prędzej.

\- A mogę zwyczajnie obiecać? - odezwał się w końcu Caranthir. - Nie wyjdę za barierę, dopóki mi nie pozwolicie.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się Coinneach. - Zobaczymy, czy potrafisz dotrzymać obietnicy. Na razie sprawa zamknięta, ale jeśli znowu gdzieś brykniesz, ukarzę cię podwójnie.

Ulga, jaka w tej chwili emanowała z dziecka, była wręcz namacalna.

\- Nigdzie nie ucieknę, przecież obiecałem. Na zgromadzeniu było coś ciekawego? - spytał Caranthir dużo weselszym tonem.

\- Ciekawego to może nie - odparł z wahaniem Coinneach, bo nowiny z okolicznych folwarków były zajmujące, ale nie dla dziecka w tym wieku - za to pożytecznego. Będziemy mieć nową drogę do miasteczka.

\- Naprawdę? Ale taką zupełnie nową?

\- Zupełnie nową.

\- To jest ciekawe - oświadczył Caranthir.

\- Hola, budowa nie zacznie się tak prędko, a skończy się jeszcze później. Podobno kiedy zaczęto o tym mówić, byłem w twoim wieku, możliwe, że kiedy droga powstanie, ty już będziesz dorosły.

\- Bez sensu - mruknął zawiedziony chłopiec. - I to już wszystko?

Coinneach stale czuł list schowany na piersi. Postanowił od razu powiedzieć synowi tyle, ile ten powinien wiedzieć. Może nawet lepiej wyjaśnić to teraz, bez Ethyllt i nieodłącznego niemowlęcia na jej ramieniu.

\- Odebrałem w mieście list. Będziemy mieć gościa z daleka, z samej stolicy.

\- Kogo? - natychmiast zainteresował się Caranthir, gdyż goście z daleka byli rzadkością w tych stronach.

\- Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałem, jak się poznaliśmy z mamą?

\- Jesteście z tego samego projektu - powiedział chłopiec tak po prostu, jakby nie było to nic szczególnego.

Rzeczywiście w tej rodzinie nie było to nic osobliwego. Wśród przodków Coinneacha i Ethyllt było wiele osób z wybitnym talentem do manipulacji przestrzenią, wysoko cenionym przez Wiedzących Aen Elle. Potomkowie linii nawigatorskich, jak o nich mówiono, od kilku pokoleń brali udział w eksperymencie, którego celem było osiągnięcie poziomu zdolności równego Hen Ichaer. W domach mówiło się o tym jak o czymś zupełnie naturalnym.

\- Tak, jesteśmy z tego samego projektu - potwierdził ojciec. - Avallac'h, Wiedzący, który nim kieruje, akurat przebywa w okolicy, miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia w stolicy regionu i zapowiedział, że po drodze nas odwiedzi. Będzie u nas już pojutrze, posłaniec z wiadomością zabłądził i niewiele go wyprzedził. Avallac'howi chodzi głównie o ciebie.

\- O mnie? - zdziwił się Caranthir, po czym sobie przypomniał. - Każdy musi przejść testy, żeby było wiadomo, czy się nadaje na czarodzieja. Mnie też sprawdzi?

\- Oczywiście.

\- To nie za wcześnie?

\- Jesteś zdolnym dzieckiem, więc wcale nie - stwierdził Coinneach, choć w głębi duszy trochę się dziwił.

Chłopiec przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał. Ojciec zaczął już podejrzewać, że syn może mieć tremę, co byłoby dość dziwne, gdyż uczył się szybko i nigdy nie peszył przy odpytywaniu, ale możliwe. Caranthir biedził się jednak nad czymś innym.

\- Czy on może mnie zabrać?

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? - zdumiał się Coinneach. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że syn w jakiś sposób odczytał jego skryte pragnienia. - Przyjmie cię, kiedy uzna, że jesteś gotowy do wyższych studiów. To Wiedzący z Akademii. Oni nie zajmują się uczeniem chłopców w twoim wieku.

\- Pani Urwen opowiadała mi o czarodziejach, nawet Aen Saevherne, którzy brali dzieci na wychowanie.

Ach, Urwen. Od tak dawna pracowała jako guwernantka na prowincji, przenosząc się z majątku do majątku, że zaczęło jej to zakłócać procesy myślowe. Żyła w świecie starych opowieści. Coinneach nie miał jednak prawa robić jej wyrzutów, nie w tej kwestii.

\- To wszystko działo się w dawnych wiekach. Może gdybyś zrobił na nim odpowiednio duże wrażenie… Ale nie, to bardzo mało prawdopodobne, nie ma sensu zaprzątać sobie tym głowy - zapewnił Coinneach i zarówno po to, by odwrócić uwagę syna od drażliwego tematu, jak i dlatego, że zbliżali się już do dworu, zaczął mówić o czymś innym. - Teraz przekażemy nowiny mamie i zobaczysz, jak mama potrafi rozciągać czas.

\- Tak się da?

\- W pewnym sensie. Widzisz, twoja matka należy do tego rodzaju pań domu, które traktują wizyty gości z daleka jak wizytacje. Jesteś za młody i nie pamiętasz, co tu się działo, kiedy przyjechała babcia znad morza, ale ja tak, cały dom pamięta. Z tej okazji mama kazała wysprzątać i naprawić dosłownie wszystko, co się dało, nawet to, co spokojnie mogłoby czekać do Białego Zimna, i udało się zrobić trzy razy więcej, niż normalnie. Z tej okazji mam dla ciebie dobrą radę, synu.

\- Jaką?

\- Schodź mamie z drogi. Ja ostatnio uciekłem w pole i tobie radzę to samo. Byleby tylko po naszej stronie bariery!

\- Dobrze.

W głosie Caranthira nie było jednak wesołości, a on sam przez resztę dnia był dziwnie cichy i zamyślony. Ponieważ Ethyllt zgodnie z przewidywaniami Coinneacha wpadła w przedwizytowy amok i należało się nią zająć, ojciec nie poświęcił chłopcu tyle uwagi, ile zamierzał.

Następnego dnia wcale nie było lepiej. Caranthir schodził matce z drogi i lądował w dziwnych miejscach.

 

*

 

Siedząca w składziku Magda westchnęła, widząc nadchodzącego Caranthira. Elf jakoś nie rozumiał bądź nie chciał zrozumieć, że nie ma czego szukać w czworakach. Ludzkie dzieci bawiły się z nim, bo odmawianie elfom, nawet małym, zawsze się źle kończyło, ale tak naprawdę wcale go nie lubiły. Dzieciak na razie może i był nieszkodliwy, ale był z innej rasy, rasy panów, a łaska pańska na pstrym koniu jeździ, nie warto się przywiązywać. Elfowi prędzej czy później zawsze się odwidziało, a człowiek, który uwierzył w jego sympatię, zostawał w czworakach z reputacją lizusa i donosiciela. Poza tym Caranthir zapowiadał się na czarodzieja, a wiadomo, że czarodzieje, nawet ci łagodni, są gorsi niż inne elfy, całe zło tego świata wzięło się z magii. Ot, choćby ta bariera, przez którą jednorożce nie mogły się dostać do majątku, a ludzie nie mogli z niego uciec.

Magda przypomniała sobie wszystkie złe rzeczy, jakie słyszała o uciekinierach i barierze. Ludziom wydawało się, że idą ciągle prosto przed siebie, tymczasem chodzili w kółko. Tu w majątku był na przykład taki Artur, elfy sprzedały jego dziewczynę do innego folwarku, a on się uparł, że ją odnajdzie, mimo że wszyscy go ostrzegali, że nie da rady i to głupi pomysł. Artur szedł, szedł, ale wpadł prosto w ręce rządcy, który przetrącił mu nogę, i od tego czasu ludzie zaczęli mówić na Artura Kuternoga. Może gdyby nie bariera, udałoby mu się, znalazłby te swoją dziewczynę i uciekliby razem gdzieś w step, może i na tę Sicz, o której opowiadał stary Gorazd, dopóki pan nie kazał mu wyrwać języka, tę Sicz za porohami górnego Easnadh, gdzie ludzie rządzili się sami i elfy nie śmiały ich ścigać, bo w okolicy pasły się tabuny jednorożców. Oczywiście o ile Sicz była prawdziwa, bo stara Greta twierdziła, że ktoś ją zmyślił ludziom na pociechę.

Caranthir stanął nad Magdą - czy raczej przed nią, bo chociaż mieli tyle samo lat, sięgał jej ledwie do ramienia - i dziewczynka przerwała rozmyślania. Mimo wszystko była ciekawa, po co elf tu przyszedł. Ostatecznie w majątku bardzo mało się działo, a w dodatku ona miała stos skarpet do cerowania. Przyda jej się cokolwiek, co pozwoli jej jakoś zabić czas.

\- Gdzie jest reszta większych dzieci? - spytał Caranthir jakby z urazą.

\- W polu, paniczu - odparła Magda. - Rządca kazał im pielić cebulę czy coś innego.

\- A ty co robisz? - zainteresował się. - Szyjesz? - dodał, wpatrując się w stertę skarpet.

Magda nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widział ją z grzybkiem, igłą cerówką i wełnianymi nićmi, i nie potrafił nazwać tego, co robiła. Ha, może naprawdę nie miał o tym pojęcia, przecież elfy nie musiały reperować ubrań.

\- Ceruję skarpety - wyjaśniła dziewczynka. - Zaraz przyjdzie stara Greta, przyniesie resztę rzeczy i będziemy pracować we dwie. Pani robi generalne porządki, a nam kazała zrobić przegląd ludzkich ciuchów i naprawiać, co się da. Może wiesz, skąd to zamieszanie? - spytała z nadzieją. Dorośli Aen Elle nigdy niczego nie wyjaśniali, chyba że chodziło o robotę, ale Caranthir bywał rozmowniejszy.

\- Mamy mieć gości - wyjaśnił. - Przyjedzie jeden znajomy rodziców. Aen Saevherne.

Magda prawie podskoczyła. Słyszała, że ze wszystkich czarodziejów Aen Saevherne byli najgorsi. Niektórzy ludzie mówili, że nawet inne elfy się ich boją.

\- Pan i pani mają jakieś kłopoty? - odważyła się spytać.

\- Moi rodzice nie mają żadnych kłopotów, jak śmiesz to sugerować! - oburzył się chłopiec. - Wiedzący przyjeżdża ze względu na mnie. Kiedyś będzie mnie uczyć, tylko jeszcze nie wiadomo, kiedy. Ma mi zrobić jakieś testy.

\- I jeśli dobrze wypadną, zabierze cię do siebie?

\- Nie wiem - przyznał Caranthir. - Może.

\- To chyba dobrze? - drążyła Magda.

\- Dobrze, tylko że musiałbym stąd wyjechać na zawsze, a ja jeszcze nie chcę.

Elf wyglądał na tak smutnego, że dziewczynka postanowiła go pocieszyć, rasa nie rasa.

\- Nie martw się, paniczu. Może źle zrobisz te testy.

\- Na pewno zrobię dobrze - oznajmił z mieszanką smutku i dumy. - Wszyscy mówią, że jestem zdolny. Ja to wszystko umiem.

\- A gdybyś udał, że nie umiesz?

Chłopiec zamarł z otwartą buzią, jakby Magda powiedziała coś, czego zupełnie nie potrafił pojąć.

\- Jak można udawać, że się czegoś nie umie? Niby kto tak robi?

Teraz to Magda się zdziwiła. Znała całkiem sporo osób, które udawały, że czegoś nie potrafią albo nie mają siły. Właściwie każdy człowiek od czasu do czasu próbował. Trzeba było to robić ostrożnie, bo jak elfy się połapały, można było dostać baty za bumelkę, ale nie było innego sposobu, żeby odpocząć. Doświadczenie uczyło, że jeśli człowiek pracował za dobrze, elfy stale dokładały mu zajęć. Prawda, najlepsi robotnicy dostawali lepsze kwatery i trochę nowych ciuchów, i Magdę czasem kusiło, żeby się postarać, właśnie dla nowego kaftana i całych, niecerowanych skarpet, ale wtedy przypominała sobie, co mówiła stara Greta. Stara Greta za młodu tyrała jak dziki osioł, a teraz miała żylaki, łupało ją w krzyżu i stale powtarzała, że nie ma się co przepracowywać, bo ciuchy to furda, a zdrowie ma się jedno. No ale to było ludzkie rozumowanie, u elfów musiało być inaczej.

\- Nie umiesz odpowiedzieć. W ogóle się na tym nie rozumiesz - oznajmił nagle Caranthir. Chyba uznał, że powiedział za dużo, i teraz próbował być wyniosły, jak dorosłe elfy. - Nie ma sensu z tobą rozmawiać. Ceruj te skarpety.

Okręcił się na pięcie i poszedł. Magda wzruszyła ramionami. Pewnie zaraz i tak przyjdzie stara Greta i zacznie coś opowiadać, a znała dużo ciekawych opowieści i w ogóle była bardzo mądra. Dziewczynka lubiła jej słuchać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Greta nigdy nie powie czegoś takiego, że pan każe jej wyrwać język.

 

*

 

Caranthir tonął w lodowatym morzu. Mimo że ze wszystkich sił starał się wypłynąć, walczył z topielą, jak tylko mógł, jakiś ciężar ciągnął go w dół, w słoną otchłań. Chłopiec był już pewien, że za chwilę się udusi, że to nieodwołalne…

… i wtedy się obudził. W samą porę. Jeszcze przez chwilę leżał przerażony, myląc ciężar kołdry z morskimi falami, ale wreszcie ocknął się do reszty. Był w swoim pokoju, bezpieczny, setki mil od morza. W ogóle to, że śniło mu się morze, i to właśnie w taki sposób, było dziwne. Na jawie rzadko o nim myślał, a jeśli już, to z ekscytacją, jak większość elfich dzieci wychowanych z dala od wybrzeża. Skąd ten głupi sen? Gdyby Caranthir chociaż czytał ostatnio jakieś opowieści o żeglarzach, na przykład o kapitanie Saavedrze, człowieku, który próbował dopłynąć do krainy demonów, by poszczuć je na Aen Elle, ale przeznaczenie było po stronie elfów, mógłby to sobie jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale nie, nic z tych rzeczy, żadnych lektur, żadnego puszczania łódki w kałużach. A jeśli to była, uchowaj losie, wróżba? Ostatecznie Avallac'h miał przyjechać właśnie dzisiaj. Caranthir znów poczuł ten sam strach, co we śnie, i wiedział, że już nie zmruży oka. Postanowił poszukać któregoś z rodziców. Świtało już, a o tej porze jego brat zwykle się budził i domagał jedzenia, więc i matka nie mogła spać. Ojciec zwykle sypiał dłużej, ale skoro spodziewał się ważnego gościa, mógł wstać wcześniej, żeby się przygotować. Z tą myślą Caranthir wyszedł z pokoju.

Przy drzwiach matki stanął jak wryty. Usłyszał swoje imię, rodzice rozmawiali o nim. Zamarł z ręką na klamce.

\- A ja jestem zdania, że gdyby Avallac'h zechciał zabrać Caranthira, dla wszystkich zainteresowanych byłoby to najlepsze rozwiązanie - mówił ojciec.

\- To zbyt szybko. Caranthir jest jeszcze taki mały, za młody, by jechać do szkoły, a mielibyśmy go już powierzyć Avallac'howi? Słynie z różnych rzeczy, ale nie z rodzicielskich uczuć ani łagodności.

\- Przesadzasz, nie jest przecież potworem. Żaden Aen Elle nie skrzywdzi dziecka, a w dodatku Caranthir jest owocem jego pracy, jest mu potrzebny. Avallac'h będzie wiedział, jak się nim zająć. Wie to chyba lepiej, niż my!

\- Ciszej, na litość, obudzisz Ondohera, a dopiero co się najadł i zasnął. I nie pleć bzdur. Dlaczego Avallac'h miałby wiedzieć lepiej? I dlaczego tak ci się podoba ten pomysł?

\- Choćby dlatego, że Avallac'h przez większość roku mieszka w stolicy, gdzie dzieje się znacznie więcej, niż tu. Caranthir nie ma tu co robić, wymyśla sobie zajęcia i w końcu może sobie przez to zrobić krzywdę. Nie chciałem ci tego przedwczoraj mówić, ale teraz powiem - spotkałem naszego syna w polu, ale po zewnętrznej stronie bariery.

\- Nie…

\- Właśnie tak. Potrafił się wydostać, ale wrócić już nie. Obiecał, że więcej nie spróbuje wyjść bez naszej zgody, ale jak długo wytrwa? Co jeszcze może wymyślić i niby jak mamy go powstrzymać? Co możemy zaproponować w zamian? W gruncie rzeczy sami mało umiemy, żadnemu z nas nie powiodło się na studiach, potrafimy manipulować przestrzenią i niewiele poza tym. Mamy mu zabraniać eksperymentów? Ciągle mówić nie? To bez sensu.

\- To moja wina. Caranthir potrzebuje więcej uwagi. Może gdybym nie była tak zajęta małym…

\- I co zrobisz, kiedy znajdziesz czas? Będziesz go pieścić, aż rozpieścisz?

\- Nie mów tak. Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Staram się, jak mogę.

\- Wiem. Przepraszam. Masz rację, nie powinienem tak mówić, ale i ty nie powinnaś ulegać sentymentom. Musimy pomyśleć o przyszłości naszego syna. Avallac'h może mu zaoferować znacznie więcej, niż my. Powinniśmy go prosić, żeby zabrał go jak najszybciej.

Matka przez jakiś czas milczała. Caranthir miał nadzieję, że kiedy się odezwie, będzie go bronić, ale stało się inaczej.

\- Masz rację, Coinneach, choć to przykre - powiedziała w końcu. - Tak, syneczku, tylko ty nam zostaniesz  - zwróciła się ze smutkiem do Ondohera.

Caranthir wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Wiedział już, dlaczego mu się śniło, że tonie, sen rzeczywiście zwiastował katastrofę. Rodzice chcieli go oddać z domu już na zawsze. Mówili, że dla jego dobra, ale jemu nie zależało na takim dobru, nie chciał jeszcze odchodzić z domu. Nie nudziło mu się aż tak! Właśnie że nie pojedzie z Avallac'hem. Właśnie że nie. Tylko jak tego dokonać? Nie mógł znowu uciec. Obiecał, a to prawie tak, jakby dał słowo, poza tym, choć nikomu by się nie przyznał, na razie bał się zostać za barierą. Z kolei  gdyby dotarł do sąsiadów, na pewno odwieźliby go do domu. Trzeba zrobić coś innego, tylko co?

 

*

 

Coinneach i Ethyllt, powtarzał w myślach Avallac'h, przypominając sobie parę, która przyszła się z nim pożegnać dekadę wcześniej. Oboje pochodzili z rodzin, które od samego początku należały do projektu B. Nawet przy elfim tempie rozmnażania dawało to kilka pokoleń, które wyrosły na oczach Avallac'ha. Z jednej strony oszczędzało mu to tłumaczeń, gdyż wszyscy zainteresowani traktowali jego ingerencje jako coś, co może i nie jest przyjemne, a czasem wręcz skłania do buntu, ale należy do porządku tego świata. Z drugiej strony stwarzało to jednak ryzyko, że zbytnia bliskość zacznie wpływać na jego osąd. Avallac'h z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że ta młoda para postanowiła się wynieść na rubieże, gdzie wszystkie majątki otaczano magicznym odpowiednikiem częstokołu i gdzie, według uroczego wyrażenia Eredina, wilkołaki zadkami szczekają. Mniej kontaktów to mniej przywiązania i mniej kłopotów. Poza tym Avallac'h zyskiwał pretekst, by przedłużyć pobyt na głuchej prowincji.

Och, prowincja. Wiedzący nie chciałby tam zamieszkać na stałe, ale okazjonalne wycieczki stanowiły miłe urozmaicenie. Ci prowincjonalni badacze, którzy tak bardzo pragnęli zyskać uznanie w oczach sławy ze stolicy i tak bardzo udawali, że wcale im na tym nie zależy, a wszystko, co czynią, robią wyłącznie z miłości do nauki i magii. Ci prowincjonalni dygnitarze, którzy tak bardzo nie wiedzieli, jak sobie tłumaczyć wizytę królewskiego doradcy, i tak bardzo starali się udawać, że nie robi to na nich wrażenia, podczas gdy wewnątrz wręcz umierali ze strachu albo przeciwnie, ciekawości. Ta prowincjonalna optyka, zgodnie z którą wydziedziczenie jakiegoś Angusa czy Aoife przez rodziców było wydarzeniem pierwszorzędnej wagi, zaś polityka światowa była czymś tak dalekim, że abstrakcyjnym. Czasami trzeba było wprawdzie odpowiadać na kłopotliwe pytania, typu dlaczego lokalna szkoła magii dostaje tak małe fundusze albo kiedy wreszcie zostanie przyjęty plan rozwoju regionu, niemniej jednak po tych wszystkich sporach ze stołecznymi dygnitarzami nawet to było przyjemnie odświeżające. Tak, prowincja, zażywana z umiarem, stanowi miłe urozmaicenie, myślał Avallac'h. Tylko gościńce mogliby tu mieć lepsze.

Swoją drogą kwestia traktów też była interesująca. Miejscowi twierdzili, że bardzo im zależy na nowym gościńcu. Stolicy zależało mniej, ale nie była przeciwna, zawsze przecież należało się liczyć z tym, że wszystkie plany zawiodą i trzeba będzie ewakuować prowincję, wtedy bity trakt będzie jak znalazł. Fundusze na budowę zostały zagwarantowane, fachowcy też by się znaleźli, gdyby ich poszukać. Teoretycznie istniało wszystko, co było potrzebne do budowy drogi, zatem dlaczego w praktyce tego gościńca nie było i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby był? Chociaż może coś miało się zmienić. Avallac'h ostatni raz był w tych stronach jakieś pół wieku temu.

Tymi i podobnymi rozmyślaniami Wiedzący skracał sobie podróż. Im bardziej zbliżał się do celu, tym więcej myślał o dziecku, które zamierzał zobaczyć. Przeprowadził pierwsze testy krótko po narodzinach chłopca i wiedział, że nie udało mu się osiągnąć tego, co sobie zamierzył. Rezultat był prawie idealny, ale prawie robiło różnicę i badacz nie wiedział jeszcze, jak dużą. To go martwiło. Co prawda ostatnie wieści ze świata Aen Seidhe napawały optymizmem, linia Lary miała się dobrze, a biorąc pod uwagę, że eksperyment zawłaszczyły czarodziejki, niekompetentne, jak to zwykle ludzie, nawet zaskakująco dobrze, niemniej jednak dobrze by było mieć plan awaryjny. Cóż. W najgorszym razie chłopiec powinien się okazać zdolnym czarodziejem. Swoją drogą, jeśli młodszy syn Essylt będzie dysponować zbliżonym talentem, będzie z nich bardzo zabawna rodzina.

Dotarł wreszcie do dworku i przywitał się z gospodarzami. Ich widok trochę go zaskoczył. Avallac'h zdążył zapomnieć, jak młodzi byli Coinneach i Ethyllt, a przecież on miał niecałe sześćdziesiąt lat, ona niedawno przekroczyła pięćdziesiątkę. Za matką stał ich starszy syn, z jakiegoś powodu naburmuszony. Avallac'h mógłby bez trudu odczytać jego myśli, dzieci nie potrafiły ich jeszcze ukrywać, ale uznał, że robienie czegoś takiego już podczas powitania byłoby nietaktem. Zresztą i tak się przecież dowie. Zainteresował się młodszym chłopcem, który chwilowo spał na rękach jakiejś przyszywanej cioci, stojącej tuż za Coinneachem.

\- Jak młodszy ma na imię? - Avallac'h zwrócił się do Ethyllt. - Kiedy pisałaś list, ciągle nie potrafiliście się zdecydować.

\- Nazwaliśmy go Ondoher - odparła elfka.

Avallac'h tylko kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. W tej okolicy panowała moda na imiona rzadko spotykane w innych częściach kraju, wzmiankowane tylko w najstarszych tekstach sprzed Wędrówki, których znaczenia już zapomniano. Caranthir, Ondoher, Arvedui, Faelivrin, Idril. Zupełnie jakby starożytne imiona miały uczynić dawny Dilawer, najpóźniej podbity skrawek świata Aen Elle, bardziej elfim.

\- Mogę wziąć dziecko na ręce? - spytał Avallac'h.

Oczywiście uzyskał zgodę, choć Ethyllt przez chwilę sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała zamiar odebrać mu niemowlę i gdzieś je ukryć. Tylko spokojnie, pomyślał Avallac'h. Nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Jeśli będzie trzeba, bez mrugnięcia okiem wrzucę go w tryby przeznaczenia, ale dzisiaj nic mu z mojej strony nie grozi.

\- Chciałbym pobrać próbki materiału genetycznego - oznajmił Wiedzący, wciąż z dzieckiem na ręku.

Ethyllt znów jakby chciała protestować, ale jej partner odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Coinneach. - Kiedy zechcesz.

Proszę, jaki układny, pomyślał z ironią Avallac'h, w Akademii taki nie był. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu na czymś zależy, ale niech i tak będzie. Być może nawet dostanie zapłatę za bycie pomocnym, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu. Najpierw zajmę się starszym dzieckiem. Zaczniemy… do obiadu, zdaje się, zostało niewiele czasu, zatem zaczniemy po południu - zarządził.

\- Mogę teraz wyjść na dwór? - zapytał Caranthir, ciągle naburmuszony i wyraźnie znudzony powitaniami.

\- Nie, nie możesz - zgromiła go matka.

\- A mogę chociaż iść do siebie?

\- Caranthir! - ostro powiedział Coinneach. - Mamy gościa.

\- Być może to dobry pomysł - wtrącił Avallac'h. - Pomówimy tymczasem o sprawach dorosłych, które mogłyby go tylko znudzić. Nie ma pośpiechu. Zdążę go jeszcze poznać.

\- W takim razie dobrze - zgodził się Coinneach - bylebyś nigdzie nie przepadł.

Caranthir pobiegł do siebie, omal nie potrącając po drodze Avallac'ha. Wiedzący uznał to za wygodny pretekst, by odczytać chłopca - nietakt za nietakt. Myśli dziecka były wyraźne i jednostajne jak brzęczenie muchy.

_Nigdzieztobąniepojadęnigdzieztobąniepojadęnigdzieztobąniepojadę_

O, to ciekawe, pomyślał Avallac'h. Sam to sobie ubzdurał, czy może ktoś podsunął mu ten pomysł? Czy właśnie o to chodziło Coinneachowi, a jeśli tak, stała za tym ambicja, czy może raczej zmartwienie?

\- Caranthirze! Ostrożnie! - fuknęła Ethyllt w ślad za oddalającym się chłopcem. - Przepraszam za niego - zwróciła się do Avallac'ha. - Czasami bywa impulsywny. Próbujemy na niego wpłynąć, ale… - urwała, jakby zabrakło jej słów.

\- Jest jeszcze mały - powiedział Wiedzący. - Mogę mu wybaczyć, nie można zbyt wiele wymagać od dzieci. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, a do obiadu zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, chciałbym z wami pomówić o postępach, które już zrobił. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego mogę się po nim spodziewać.

Pewnie i tak zaskoczy nas wszystkich, i to negatywnie, dodał w myślach.

 

*

 

\- Przecież zawsze ci wychodziło - powiedział ojciec, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. - Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Nie wiem! - skłamał Caranthir. - Jakoś nic nie mogę…

Bał się spojrzeć na ojca lub na gościa. Od kiedy wstali od obiadu - który, swoją drogą, ciągnął się niemiłosiernie, dorośli rozmawiali o jakichś stołecznych sprawach, które Caranthirowi wydawały się zupełnie oderwane od rzeczywistości, i o elfach, których nie znał nawet ze słyszenia i w ogóle go nie obchodzili - trwał sprawdzian, podczas którego symulował, że właściwie nic nie potrafi. Nigdy nie sądził, że udawanie głupszego, niż się jest naprawdę, może być aż tak trudne. Musiał się maksymalnie koncentrować, skupiać na tym, co robi, w przeciwnym wypadku wykonywał gesty automatycznie, zupełnie jakby nie głowa, a ręce pamiętały czar i chciały go pokazać. Ciało zdradzało małego czarodzieja, gorzej, on sam czuł się tak, jakby zdradzał samego siebie. Kiedy sprawił, że iluzja, która powinna była trzymać się co najmniej kwadrans, rozwiała się w okamgnieniu, poczuł niemal fizyczny ból. To, co robił magii, było sprzeczne ze wszystkim, co słyszał niemal od dnia narodzin. Magia jest wiedzą, magia jest sztuką, zbrodnią jest nie dążyć do doskonałości… W dodatku Avallac'h w pewnym momencie postanowił wezwać jego ojca, tłumacząc to tym, że może pozostawanie sam na sam z gościem speszyło chłopca i w obecności któregoś z rodziców będzie mu łatwiej. Caranthir, słysząc to, omal nie przyznał się do wszystkiego, opanował się jednak i szedł w zaparte - ze świadomością, że ojciec to widzi, i coraz większą rozpaczą.

\- Rzeczywiście osobliwe - skomentował Avallac'h po dłuższej chwili milczenia. - Opisywałeś mi go zupełnie inaczej, Coinneach. Wygląda na to, że rodzicielska miłość wpłynęła na postrzeganie jego postępów. To się zdarza.

\- Zapewniam cię, że przy mnie potrafił czarować. Daję słowo - powiedział ojciec, nienaturalnie spokojnie.

Caranthir nie mógł już tego znieść. Nikt nie miał prawa zarzucać jego ojcu kłamstwa, a właśnie coś takiego się działo, i to z jego winy. O tym nie pomyślał. W ogóle za mało myślał. Odważył się spojrzeć na gościa, którego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie żadnych uczuć, a potem zerknął na ojca, który chciał uchodzić za spokojnego, ale jego oczy zdradzały aż nazbyt wiele. Gdyby to przynajmniej był gniew, ale nie, to był ból i rozczarowanie. Dużo, dużo gorzej. Caranthir zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić. Może by się rozpłakał, ale Aen Elle w jego wieku zapominają już, jak to się robi.

\- Przepraszam! - zawołał. - Przepraszam! - Wykonał gest, szybszy niż mrugnięcie powiek, i wskoczył do jasnego owalu, który w tej samej chwili pojawił się na ścianie.

Z pewnym zdumieniem odkrył, że trafił do własnego pokoju. Najwyraźniej kiedy czarował na ślepo, chcąc jedynie znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu, magia podsunęła mu to pomieszczenie. To oczywiste. To groźne, bo przecież zaraz go tu znajdą. Nie, przecież i ojciec, i gość to czarodzieje, trafiliby jego tropem zawsze i wszędzie, wystarczy, że ustabilizowaliby ślad, przecież nie umiał jeszcze zaślepiać portali… Och, wszystko jedno!

Chłopiec rzucił się na łóżko, schował pod kołdrą i pogrążył w rozpaczy. Nie wiedział, co teraz z nim będzie, i nawet nie był w stanie o tym myśleć. Nic się nie udało. Po co słuchał Magdy? Nie dość, że poszedł za radą Dh'oine, co samo w sobie było horrendalne, i udawał głupszego, niż naprawdę był, to jeszcze nawet tego nie potrafił zrobić dobrze. Teraz tamci na pewno się połapali i się gniewają. Katastrofa, totalna katastrofa.

Poczuł drgnienie mocy w pomieszczeniu, a zaraz potem czyjąś obecność. Pewnie ojciec ustabilizował portal i tu wszedł, pomyślał chłopiec i przykrył się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Przepraszam, tato - odezwał się spod przykrycia. - Nie chciałem robić takich rzeczy, ale bałem się, że Avallac'h mnie zabierze, i udawałem, że nic nie umiem, żeby mnie nie chciał. Przepraszam!

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że udajesz - zabrzmiał głos, który na pewno nie należał do ojca. - Wyjdź spod kołdry. Co prawda tak też możemy rozmawiać, ale to dość niewygodne, nie sądzisz?

Caranthir ostrożnie wyjrzał spod przykrycia. Avallac'h zabrał krzesło spod biurka i usadowił się na nim, chociaż dla dorosłego Aen Elle normalnego wzrostu nie było to komfortowe siedzenie.

\- Zabierzesz mnie? - to była sprawa zasadnicza i skoro Caranthir raz przyznał się do swoich obaw, musiał wiedzieć, co go czeka.

\- Skąd pomysł, że po to przyjechałem? - Avallac'h odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - Czy twoi rodzice tak ci powiedzieli?

\- Nie - przyznał chłopiec. - To znaczy… - zaciął się. Wstydził się powiedzieć, że podsłuchiwał. - To znaczy przy mnie nic takiego nie mówili, ale myślałem, że tego chcą. Że cię poproszą. Ojciec tego chciał - wyrzucił to z siebie.

\- I zamiast porozmawiać z rodzicami albo ze mną, wymyśliłeś plan, w dodatku niezbyt mądry.

\- Wiem - powiedział Caranthir ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.

\- To dobrze, że rozumiesz. Jesteś mądrym chłopcem, nie powinieneś robić takich głupstw. To poniżej twojego poziomu - stwierdził Avallac'h. - Jesteś gotów, żeby wrócić do testów?

Caranthir spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Gość sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był tym szczerze zainteresowany, w dodatku mówił zaskakująco ciepło.

\- Nie gniewasz się?

\- Nie tak łatwo mnie rozgniewać. Przyznaję, kilku osobom się to udaje, ale w tej chwili wszystkie przebywają w stolicy. Możemy wrócić do testów?

\- Ale zabierzesz mnie, czy nie?

\- Nie. Na razie jesteś na to za młody. Spodziewam się, że kiedyś zapragniesz studiować pod moim kierunkiem, ale teraz byłoby to zbyt frustrujące dla nas obu.

Caranthir wyszedł z łóżka.

\- Od czego mam zacząć?

\- Jestem ciekaw, jaki masz zasięg - Avallac'h wstał z niewygodnego krzesła. - Potrafisz się przenieść do granicy posiadłości?

\- Potrafię. Umiem nawet przejść na drugą stronę bariery, tylko wrócić już nie.

\- Pokażesz mi?

Chłopiec się zawahał. Musiałby spytać ojca, a wolałby nie stawać z nim twarzą w twarz tak od razu.

\- Obiecałem, że nie wyjdę za barierę bez pozwolenia, a ojciec pewnie jest zły…

\- To dobrze, że nie chcesz łamać danego słowa - Avallac'h poważnie skinął głową. - Jestem pewien, że kiedy pójdę z tobą, twój ojciec się zgodzi i przestanie się gniewać. Chodź, pójdziemy do niego, ale zwyczajnie, po schodach.

Ojciec ciągle znajdował się w salonie i chodził niespokojnie z kąta w kąt. Obejrzał się nerwowo, gdy weszli. Caranthir w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę schować się za gościem, ale potem odważnie wysunął się do przodu. Dziwne, ale w jednej chwili przestał się bać, zupełnie jakby Avallac'h go zaczarował. Ale przecież to nie było możliwe, nawet smarkaty Aen Elle wyczułby coś takiego.

\- Mam już jasny obraz sytuacji - powiedział Wiedzący. - Przykre nieporozumienie sprzed chwili zostało wyjaśnione. Teraz chciałbym przeprowadzić kilka testów w terenie. Twój syn powiedział, że potrzebuje pozwolenia, by wyjść za barierę, więc po nie przyszliśmy.

\- Oczywiście. Rób, co uznasz za stosowne - ojciec zgodził się skwapliwie.

\- Możesz zacząć tutaj - Avallach zwrócił się do Caranthira.

Chłopiec wykonał polecenie. Wyczarował portal, przez który przeszedł wraz z gościem. Znaleźli się tuż pod granicą majątku.

\- A teraz nas stąd wyprowadź.

Caranthir skoncentrował się i wyciągnął ręce, jakby rozgarniał źdźbła trawy.

\- Interesujące - powiedział Avallac'h.

\- Czy robię to źle? - zaniepokoił się chłopiec.

\- Dobrze, tylko w nietypowy sposób. Również jest dopuszczalny, więc nie masz się czym przejmować.

Przeszli na drugą stronę. Bariera zamknęła się za nimi. Osoba pozbawiona magicznych zdolności uznałaby, że na granicy nic się nie zmieniło, ale oni obaj czuli zmiany natężenia mocy.

\- Próbowałeś w podobny sposób wejść do środka?

\- Próbowałem, ale nie wyszło.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Nie powinno ci się udać, ale chciałbym coś sprawdzić.

Caranthir wykonał polecenie. Bariera nie ustąpiła, ale ugięła się pod jego rękami jak naciśnięta błona. Spojrzał na Avallac'ha, który przyglądał się temu uważnie i jakby zafrasowany.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał chłopiec.

\- Nie dzieje się nic złego, po prostu spodziewałem się innego rezultatu - uspokoił go Wiedzący. - Nie znasz zaklęcia powrotnego?

\- Nie. Ojciec wypowiedział je przy mnie, ale nie zapamiętałem.

\- Skoro tak, nie będę cię go uczył, to obowiązek i przywilej rodzica. - Avallac'h wykonał skomplikowany gest i wypowiedział właściwe słowa, zbyt szybko, by Caranthir zdołał zapamiętać. - Wracamy - polecił.

\- I co teraz? - spytał chłopiec, gdy byli już po wewnętrznej stronie.

\- Najpierw wrócimy do dworu, to najprzyjemniejsze miejsce. Potem dokończymy testy. Nie ma pośpiechu, zostanę u was kilka dni. Nie przyjechałem cię teraz zabrać, ale i tak sądzę, że powinniśmy się lepiej poznać.

Caranthir był tego samego zdania.


End file.
